Brother Bear 2
'Brother Bear 2 '''is a direct-to-video sequel to the animated feature ''Brother Bear and was released on DVD on August 29, 2006. Melissa Etheridge contributed three songs to the film. In the film, the adventures of bear brothers Kenai and Koda continue. While the first film dealt with Kenai's relationship with Koda, this one focuses more on his bond with a young human, Nita. Only five of the original characters return for the sequel including Kenai, Koda, Rutt, Tuke, and Tug. But only four of those actors came back to do their original roles which include Jeremy Suarez, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, and Michael Clake Duncan. Jason Marsden, as heard in the first trailer, was originally announced to voice Kenai, voiced by Joaquin Phoenix in the first film, but according to Reuters, Patrick Dempsey ultimately voiced Kenai. However, the end credits still note him as one of the additional voices. This is also Rick Moranis' last role in a film before retiring from acting. Plot Picking up several months after the events of the first film, Kenai (voiced by Patrick Dempsey) - now a cave bear - is living happily with his foster brother Koda (voiced by Jeremy Suarez). Having just awoken from hibernation, the bears are off to Crowberry Ridge for the first berries of the season. Unfortunately, Kenai's haunted by memories of his childhood friend Nita (voiced by Mandy Moore), to whom he gave a special amulet many years ago. When he was a human child, he became friends with Nita, the daughter of the elder of a neighboring tribe. The pair's past friendship collides with the present as Kenai and Nita must undertake an excursion as bear and woman, respectively. The bears Kenai and Koda are on their way to Crowberry Ridge when they meet up with Nita, Kenai's childhood friend. Nita was given an amulet from Kenai, and wants to burn it at Hokani Falls so she can marry Atka (voiced by Jeff Bennett). However, she has to do it with Kenai (the person she received it from) to send the bond back up to the spirits. At first, Kenai refuses, but finally agrees. Nita misses Kenai, but does not tell him. Instead, she asks if he misses being human, and if he ever thought of changing back. He replies that he has thought about it. Koda, who heard it all, races up a mountain and is finally found by Nita. They make it to Hokani Falls, and burn the amulet. Nita can no longer understand animals, so she says goodbye. Koda asks his mom in the spirit-land to turn Kenai back into a man so he can be happy. Koda goes to the village to retrieve Nita, and Kenai is told by Rutt and Tuke (voiced by Rick Moranis and Dave Thomas). Koda cannot go to the village because they will try to kill him. Kenai makes it there, and gets into a fight with Atka. He falls off a cliff into shallow water, where the spirits come. Koda tells Kenai that he asked the spirits to change him back into a man. Kenai tells Nita that he cannot because he does not want to leave Koda, but Nita tells him that she can. So, she turns into a bear that has same coloring as Kenai, and they get married. The film ends with Kenai and Nita getting married and Rutt and Tuke finding mates, and the spirits changing the picture of young Nita and Kenai into two bear cubs, since neither are human anymore. Cast * Patrick Dempsey - Kenai * Jeremy Suarez - Koda * Mandy Moore - Nita * Rick Moranis - Rutt * Dave Thomas - Tuke * Clarke Duncan - Tug * Andrea Martin - Anda * Jeff Bennett - Atka * Catherine O'Hara - Kata * Wanda Sykes - Innoko * Wendie Malick - Aunt Siqiniq * Kathy Najimy - Aunt Taqqiq * Tress MacNeille - Hoonah * Jim Cummings - Bering (the Raccoon), Chilkoot (Nita's father) * Jack Weber - Young Kenai * Jessie Flower - Young Nita Characters not in sequel * Denahi * Sitka (mention) * Tanana * People in Kenai's Village Additional Voices by Benjamin Bryan, Jason Marsden, and Krista Swan Soundtrack The soundtrack to Brother Bear 2 was released August 15, 2006. It is available only on digital outlets such as iTunes and walmart.com. It includes the following tracks: #Dave Metzger - Opening: Brother Bear 2 – 0:34 #Melissa Etheridge - Welcome To This Day – 2:40 #Dave Metzger - The Dream – 2:08 #Dave Metzger - Father and Daughter – 0:54 #Dave Metzger - Nita Confesses Her Fear – 0:55 #Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley - Feels Like Home – 3:30 #Melissa Etheridge - It Will Be Me – 3:35 #Dave Metzger - Koda's Wish to the Spirits – 1:38 #Dave Metzger - I Love You Too – 2:42 #Dave Metzger - Nita's Transformation – 1:23 #Melissa Etheridge and Josh Kelley - Welcome to This Day Reprise Deleted Scenes There are some deleted scenes was not included on the DVD Bonus Features. *Full Complete Childhood Scene (including Young Atka) *Kenai's Nightmare with Atka (Kenai ended up having a nightmare with the death of his brother Sitka) *Alternate Ending (Kenai decides to return to his human form) External Links *Official website *''Brother Bear 2'' at the Big Cartoon DataBase *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0465925/ Brother Bear 2] at the Internet Movie Database Category:Direct-to-video films Category:2006 films Category:Sequel films Category:DisneyToon Studios films Category:Brother Bear Category:Disney films Category:Animated films Category:Traditionally Animated Films